wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/07/12 - 2010/07/18
Monday Gammeta Kortoris slammed his hand down on his console enthusiastically, "That's it", he exclaimed, "We're going". General Q'slaska and Colonel Tatex stared over each other at him for a while. After a breif moment of awkwardness, Q'slaska let out a deliberate cough. Kortoris let out a loud blow and benevolently asked "Can we go to Teredona?" The General graned him with a nod then turned to Tatex and nodded again. After a short button-pressing session. The Devlabordich turned a little, and a breif electrifying blue Hyperspace window opened, and they were launched into it with a distorted tail. The window seemed to collapse on itself posterior to entering. The ship streamed through what seemed to be a tube of blue lines. "So you finally decided to get it done?" Q'slaska asked. "Yes", Kortoris said in a tone that exterminated any chance of further converse. "OK", the General said slowly tapping his fingers on the arms of his chair awkwardly. A dragging moment of silent passed, then Tatex stated they'de arrive in 10 minutes. 10 minutes had passed, and the ship exited an identical window from which it entered over a dark-looking planet. The bridge crew paused for a moment before Kortoris said "What a lovely planet", before getting out of his seat and semi-storming out of the bridge. Tatex and Q'slaska both looked at the doorway after he exited, only to see him walk back in. He laterality shook his hands and commanded them to "shut up". After pressing a few buttons, a few lines began to rise from the ground around him, and then a great flash emited and he was gone. "He always forgets to beam...", Tatex said in a humorous manner. Q'slaska turned his head over to Tatex with a seriously frustrated face. Tatex looked up at the General, scared. Q'slaska rested his face. "Nahh, I'm just kidding." Kortoris appeared with the same effect that he entered in a monolithic hangar, with one whole wall looking out into space with hundreds of lights around it's perimeter. The ground was a metalic tile, some were gray and others were black. He stormed over to a Gunship and was escorted onto the 1,500 Megawatt Drop-down Retractable Super loading Super Table. He tapped his feat with his arms crossed as the loading table casually lifted. It camoflaged into the gunship, and the gunship rose from the ground. Sevral triangular flashes of light were coming from different parts of the ship as it changed direction to head out of the Hangar. It let out a great scream upon it's departure from the Hangar. Nobody looked at it, however. The gunship exited the Hangar, and the ship again turned and entered Hyperspace. The gunship swerved towards the massive dark planet. Upon entering a thick, dense and damp cloud field on the upper atmosphere of Teredona I, the ship became heavily turbulant and started rattling. Everyone was sat in a seat, facing each other on either side of the ship. The ones dressed in similar uniform to Kortoris slouched, whereas the soldiers and guards sat up formally. The next minute, the ship leveled out and blew out of the cloudes to reveal an arid rock-like planet. A squarish structure could be seen, with a series of pipes running from it. Some were lighted, some had landing pads in the middle of them, and some had neither. Tuesday Life continued on as usual. Wednesday Same. BlyDonia After lunch, Supreme Leader Bly was tired and sleepy, and quite bored. It was lunchtime, and he was already tired. A first for him. A few moments later, however, he was commed. He answered the comm message. "Yes?" "Supreme Leader!" the comm was fuzzy. "Yes, Commander?" "We've---got an enemy incoming." "Are you certain." "Captain---Talan confirms that the same ship that he spied on is about to arrive here!" "How many?" "Fifteen of those ten kilometer long ships!" "Prepare the fleet, do not order them to fire, however." "Yes sir, Supreme Leader." Bly hung up, and got up from his desk. In Space over BlyDonia, the fifteen ships arrived. Fleet Admiral Iionia was pacing the bridge, waiting for the Comm that never came. "Fleet Admiral!" a commander said. "Yes?" "We're registering a full loss in all engines and weapons! We're sitting ducks!" "What is working?" She asked. "Everything but the weapons and engines. We can't even touch these guys." A deck officer answered. "Get me the Supreme Leader." she ordered. About an hour later, the officer of the Supreme Leader was busy and bustling. "Have you recalled the fleet?" Bly asked. "We have. However, it will take time for them to arrive." Grand General Gara answered a ringing comm, and listened intently to what was being said. After his eyes widened, he turned off the comm, and turned to Bly. "Three ships are coming down from orbit. One is going to the southern hemisphere, and another two are heading towards the north eastern. Prime City is not in the trajectory pathway." "We may need to upgrade to Alert Level Two." Bly said. "Excellent idea, Supreme Leader. General Gara, inform army command we've upgraded to Alert Level Two." Presidential Minister Bega Liunis ordered. "That's not what the Supreme Leader said..." Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua barked back. "No...Upgrade to Alert Level Two." Bly ordered. "As you command, Supreme Leader." Gara said. Gara motioned at Grand General Saar, who promptly left the office to go report to army command. Bly, meanwhile, sat down at his desk and began to weigh his options. He could test out the new experimental cannon-system, however, it was not finalized, and the effect might backfire. He was still very tired, and nervous at the same time. He wasn't sure what to do about the new incoming alien visitors. He cursed silently to himself that he wasn't ready. He had been read in on Captain Talan's intellegence report, and he also knew of their research. However, he was unable to stop this from happening. His fleet in orbit was useless due to what the engineers now call a 'sudden controlled electromagnetic pulse', which took out the fleet's weapons and engines, but not their life support and communications. Only half the fleet was here, as the others spread themselves out to guard the perimeter. He wondered how they got past. His thinking was interupted by Grand General Gara's comments. "Supreme Leader. They've settled over three of the major cities, Prime City is still unaffected." "Which cities?" Bly asked. "Virpa City, Tionia, and Yano City" "The trading capital, the second most powerful government city, and the most popular tourist city." Bly explained. "Why not Prime City? Why did they settle over the secondary government city?" Presidential Minister Bega asked. "They don't want to kill the government entirely. They want to kill part of it." Supreme Minister Lanka said. "Don't we have any allies we can call?" Gara asked. "Yulair hasn't been responding. Gammeta has also been missing since Fin Asura assumed command. No other allies are there, either." "Agh. What's the point of allies if they're not there." "I'm not sure sir..." Gara said. "I'd...like to visit Virpa City." Bly said. "Supreme Leader, I would like to express my extreme disapproval." Lanka said. "Noted. Prepare a shuttle." "As...you command, Supreme Leader." Gara said. A few hours later, Virpa City, Tionia, and Yano City were all under severe martial law. It was almost too dangerous, Bly thought. The spaceport was blocked off, only allowing a set amount of people onboard at a time. "Supreme Leader. We should leave!" Gara yelled over the roar of the crowd beneath them in the spaceport.2 "Agreed!" Bly began a fast walk towards the large 100m shuttle he used for transport around the planet, and the Appearance. "Supreme Leader! We're getting activity from the ship!" Bly stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the ship, to see the middle of the ship opening up at about a 50m diameter. A laser cannon protruded from the area, and the entire diameter location had a bluish glow. "Let's go, now!" Bly said. He and the rest of his staff rushed up the stairs. "Tell the pilot we're ready to take off." "Yes sir." A crewmember said. Bly walked into the elegant passenger room, where he sat down nearby a window. "We're beginning take off sequences." The pilot said over the intercom. The laser then emited a blue beam, which hit the city hall it was hovered over. A few seconds later, a burst came down from the ship laser, hitting the City Hall, and causing it to explode instantly. The blast diameter continued to expand, and grow, destroying more and more buildings. "Holy- We're taking off now!" the pilot exclaimed. The force of acceleration hit Bly as the shuttle climbed off the ground, and away from the city which never stood a chance. A few minutes later, and the cities of Virpa City, Tionia, and Yano City were all destroyed, in massive explosions. "Take..us back to Prime City." Bly ordered. "And where the hell is the fleet?" The shuttle began to make its way towards Prime City, and the ships maintained a stationary orbit around the cities. Thursday Everything went on as usual. Friday Yulair The Majestic was on a mission to a small back-water planet, to discuss diplomacy with its leader. Things were going as usual. A group of Stormtroopers were sitting by a pair of SUVs, chatting, while they waited for the diplomat to finish. They had been here before, and the leader thought highly of them. Things were on friendly terms, but the planet was having a problem with terrorists, believing that the reason the planet was so undeveloped was because of the leadership. "And then he just zipped right past the marker!" one of the Stormtroopers joked, imitating an aircraft passing an object with his hands. The group laughed. "Yeah. That was priceless." The group continued talking and joking. The motor of a landspeeder was heard, getting louder. None of them paid any attention to it, even though traffic was low, it wasn't unexpected. The engine cut off near a market area. It was hard to see very far due to the high amount of dust caused by the recent sandstorm, which also interfered with readings and beaming because of particles that were in it. No one much minded though, since the Majestic could just set down near the center of the town that was called the capital. A weapon's alert came up one on the trooper closest to the market's helmet datascreen. He went to say something, but was shot across the neck by a bullet. It ripped through the protective material, and severly hurt the trooper. He fell forward, hitting the hood of an SUV, and then falling to the ground. The troopers took cover, and went for their weapons. Two went for the wounded one. "Where'd that come from?! Data's not showing anything!" one of them yelled. "I dunno, sir!" The trooper unholstered his carbine, and went around to the back of the SUV. "Someone get the Majestic!" he ordered. Two of them started trying to contact the Majestic, but with no luck. There was too much interference to get a clear signal, with the Majestic being so far away from them. "I'll get long-range online!" a trooper shouted, moving towards the driver's door of the lead SUV. He was immidiately shot, and fell to the ground. "What the hell are they using?!" the second-in-command yelled. A civilian ran across the market alleyway, trying to avoid the occasional gunshots, but was hit in the arm. One of the troops jumped up to go help him, but the commander grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "You won't get to him." Bullets richocheted off the SUV. "We can't just leave 'em!" The commander of the group went to say something, but another trooper intervened. "Sir!" he yelled, pulling a grenade out of his utility belt. The commander looked back to him. "You wanna throw that in the middle of a civilian area?" The Trooper paused for a moment. "There's no other options!" "We wait!" the commander barked back. "Wait for what?!" The commander sighed. "Can anyone get to the Majestic?" he asked, weighing out the options, and trying to assess the situation. The answers from the troops was diappointing. No's and negative's came from the group. The trooper with the grenade tapped the commander on the shoulder. "Sir?" "Alright." he scowled. "Can you make the throw?" "Yes, sir." the trooper replied, standing up, going towards the rear of the SUV. He put his back against the edge of the SUV, and quickly turned, throwing the grenade to an area near where the shots were coming from. He quickly dove behind the SUV again, almost getting hit in the leg and arm. Everyone waited in anticipation for an explosion, though nothing happened. "What the hell?" a trooper muttered. "Sir. The grenade didn't go off." "I can see that!" he snapped. One of the troopers trying to reach the Majestic with a multi-purpose comm device put his arm up. "Guys!" he said, trying to get everyone's attention. "I picked up the grenade's data readout." One of the troops sighed. "That is pointless on so many levels." "No! It's not!" he said. "See, it malfuctioned." "Alright, so it's a dud." "No, the cause was because of the particles in the air disrupting the systems in it." "That helps us how?" The trooper paused, not knowing how to explain it. The commnder seemed intrigued. "That means it might screw with other weapons." "Yeah! But, since the market has cleaning filters... If we could get some kind of wind going, it would stop them from being able to shoot." "And then we can get on our feet." A trooper popped up from behind the hood, aiming towards where the gunfire was coming from. He got shot in the chest and fell backwards. He was okay, aside from some bruising. "Anyone know who's shooting at us?" one of the troops asked, tending to the wounded soldier. "Terrorist's are my guess." The troops stayed behind the SUV, waiting. Bullets occasionally richocheted off of it. After a few moments passed, the Stormtrooper trying to reach the Majestic slightly stood up. "He-- Majestic?! Listen, we've got a problem! I'm--I'm-yeah! I'm gonna--alright, here!" he turned to the Stormtrooper who got the data reading on the grenade. "Tell 'em what to do, if they can do anything." The trooper nodded, and got on the helm-comm. "Majestic..." the trooper began. He went on explaining the situation, and telling them what they could do to help. "Well, that's...extremely simple." the officer said from the other side. "Yeah, so, can you do that, please?" "You sure it'd disable their weapons?" "Not positive, but, if I'm right, it should." "Alright... Your helmets will probably go down, and the SUVs might stall out if the filters are too pressured." "It'll give us enough time to get on the Majestic and out of the dust ball." "Understood. Majestic out." The commander turned to the trooper. "So, things lookin' good?" "I hope so. I'd..uh..." he motioned to the air filters. The commander tilted his head in confusion, and then adjusted the filters. "There ya go." A few moments later, engines were heard. The Majestic came from overhead, and began to move downwards. Dust began whirling around from the wind generated by the way the engines were being run. It soon became impossible to see. The noise quieted down. "I'm gonna check if we're clear." a trooper said, getting up. He stood there for a moment, keeping his hand on the SUV's hood. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. "Alright. Who has their maps working?" the commander asked. The troopers all confirmed the maps were working. "Okay, guys. Let's try and make it to the Majestic. It's not too far away." he said, getting up. A bullet richocheted off the SUV not a second later... The Radiant exited hyperspace over Yulair, returning from its trip. The right hangerbay was heavily damaged, and smoking. Alarms were going off in the bridge. "Any wounded are in medbay, sir!" an officer shouted to Wolf over the noise. He was obviously in pain, though it wasn't obvious where. "Good." he winched. "Get us docked with the station." ---- At Silverwood HQ... Viv was working on her computer, mainly just checking things, when a report came up saying that the Radiant returned. "Huh..." "Hey, Aer-May?" she said, calling her over. "The Radiant's back." Aer-May jumped up from her seat, going over to her. Viv grew a slightly concerned look. "Apparently they ran in to some trouble." "Are they alright?" she asked worriedly. Viv nodded. "Apparently just a few injuries." "What about W--" "He's..." Viv started, looking at the screen closely. "He's what?" Aer-May asked with growing concern. "Apparently he's injured." Viv said, moving on to say "but not badly" but didn't get a chance to. Aer-May grabbed her car keys and half-ran to the vehicle room. She slammed her car door shut, and immediately drove out. Jack popped his head out of his office. "Where's she going?" Viv sighed and disappointingly put her palm to her face. ---- Aer-May ran out of the shuttle that had just landed in the hanger of the space station, going towards the med-bay. She pushed her way past several Stormtroopers, growing more and more worried. She soon got to the med-bay, where she saw Wolf with a medic who was checking over him. His uniform was slightly burned in areas. Aer-May ran over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?" she gasped. The medic turned around from getting things out of a compartment. Wolf slightly chuckled, then coughed. Aer-May looked over to the medic worriedly, wanting to know if Wolf was alright. "Smoke inhalation." the medic said blankly, checking over medical supplies. "Will he be alright?" The medic nodded. "Bit of rest is all he needs." Aer-May sighed in relief, and then turned back to Wolf, looking at his face. She went to say something, but just leaned in an kissed him on the cheek. "I gotta go. Can we talk later?" Wolf smiled and nodded. Aer-May turned away, and slowly walked out with an odd feeling of embarrasment lingering over her. Saturday Saturday, Aer-May was busy, and Wolf was resting, and going over a few things in the Navy, so the two didn't get a chance to talk. Sunday BlyDonia Over BlyDonia, the remainder of the fleet arrived in an attempt to engage the alien fleet. Unlike the ships which were disabled, all systems were running normally. The three ships had returned to the rest of their fleet, save one, which settled over Prime City, and remained there. On the bridge of the Accuser, Grand Admiral Piett's flagship, a deck officer approached the Grand Admiral, to report this information. "All systems are online as normal, Grand Admiral Piett." "Excellent." Piett said. "Inform Prime Palace that we're going to begin our attack shortly." "As you command." the deck officer reported. Prime City, meanwhile, was a mess completely. As martial law was established all over the city, the fear of revolution reigned. Looters took what they could and ran. Royal Guards desprately guarded the Government Buildings. The CDC Building was raided, and looted, then trashed. Several Police Stations had been overrun previously, and the citizens armed themselves, in threat of an invasion. Or worse, if they needed to leave. It was classic mob terror. "Supreme Leader?" an aide started to asked. "Perhaps it best if we evacuate." "We cannot evacuate. I shall stay with the city until the very end." "Sir...That's not a good idea. The Royal Guards are starting to lose control outside." "Are comms still online?" "Yes sir. They are." At that time, Bly was commed by General Trosco. "Hello?" He asked. "Good Afternoon, morning day or night. This is General Trosco from Teredona I." Trosco said,. "Can I...help you?" Bly asked. "Indeed." Trosco responded. "Our stargate was dialed and...It's confusing but it's in orbit attempting to fire on our base." "I'm afraid we're having a bit of a crisis here on BlyDonia at the moment." "Can we assist?" Trosco asked. "Can you get here soon?" Bly asked. "If necassary. What's the situation." "We've lost three of our major cities already. From what I gather, they've been left in ruins and totally obliterated. Prime City is currently about to be put in the same situation. Also, half our fleet's engines and weapons do not work." Bly explained. "To whom?" Trosco asked. "We do not know." Bly said simply. "Do you need help in the form of military assets?" "Yes." "Ok...we can give you...an H40, the Devlabordich, a heavy space turret, and an HF Mark II." "That will do, thank you." "They will be there within the hour." "Excellent. Thank you." Bly said. Trosco ended the comm. Bly looked out as Grand General Gara entered the room. "Sir? Grand Admiral Piett and his fleet have arrived. GA Vat Rayen and his fleet are scheduled to arrive soon as well. Piett and Ackbar are sending their troops down." "How many?" "A few battallions." "A relief, to say the least." Bly commented. "Supreme Leader! They're...leaving." "What?" But, it was true. The alien fleet had already entered hyperspace, and the ship over Prime City was already leaving the atmosphere to do the same. "Keep the troops coming. A large cleanup operation is about to begin." Bly ordered. "Yes sir." Gara said. Notes & References Category:List of Weeks Category:Top 3 Weeks